Monocabrite
Monocabrite is a drug created by the Paradise Association's lead chemical engineer, Francis Wheeler. It was created with both Ixalen and humanity in mind, though it's been observed to effect Eolen as well. The main element of the drug is cabstrorium, which is an element created by the same engineer. Used in humans, the drug is highly addictive, especially to the male population for a reason Francis never quite explained. Currently, it is very monitored in its distribution among Paradise employees, though it is often abused against Ixalen and Eolen. Immediate Effects In humans Monocabrite is regarded as a stimulant, and functions as a performance enhancing drug. With regulated lower doses, it heightens alertness, focus, energy, and triggers an effect similar to an adrenaline rush. In regulated higher doses, the effects compound and can induce euphoria, insomnia, and cause extreme feelings of hunger. These effects are often short-lived, usually ending within hours of beginning. This is intentional, but it has inadvertently caused a high risk for addiction, especially among those who abuse it. Conversely, some agents may have a negative reaction immediately. In these cases, psychosis is present. It is also accompanied by paranoia, delusions and aggressive behaviour brought on by the former. In the most severe cases, its adverse reactions can manifest as homicidal and suicidal ideation. In Ixalen With a solid form of administration, monocabrite poses little-to-no threat to Ixalen, but due to its volatile properties can be a significant problem when inhaled into the lungs or processed through the gills. It can also be absorbed through the skin, but this method is a painfully slow way to administer even a small dose. In low doses, either inhaled or processed, it causes simple disorientation and confusion, as it acts as a sedative. In higher doses, however, it can stop essential bodily processes including breathing and heartbeat. They lose the ability to use their gills or limbs, with their muscles going stiff, leading to cases where the aquatic species has drowned. It also has a curious property where the victim is rendered unable to speak. This wasn't planned, yet was appreciated. This process is hastened if the chemical is taken through the gills. In Eolen Since Eolen lack the gills Ixalen have, they are highly resistant to any method of administration besides aerosol. When breathed in, however, the effects are very similar to those in Ixalen, though significantly more severe and long-lasting. Whereas an Ixalen might die or recover in a short time, an Eolen's end result takes twice as long to reach. They lose the ability to fly as the drug slows their heart and breathing, leaving them with fatigue and confusion. If they are in the sky when this happens, they risk crashing and sustaining serious injury. Monocabrite also causes an unquenchable feeling of thirst at higher doses. In addition to the previous effects, this has led to situations where Eolen readily dive into any liquid, whether it be water or not. Addiction In humans, the long-term effects of repeated or chronic use of monocabrite often leads to Category:Lore Category:Paradise